Blog użytkownika:ElsaPower/"Frozen Heart" rozdział trzeci
Tak, jak obiecałam dodaję dzisiaj kolejny rozdział, który okazał się dla mnie najtrudniejszym. Powstawał w ciężkich męczarniach i przez bardzo długi okres, a ja i tak nie jestem z niego zadowolona. Jest głupi i pozbawiony najmniejszego sensu, lecz nic innego w tej chwili nie potrafię wymyśleć. Co do poprzednich rozdziałów pozostawiam je bez zmian. Tylko moje uwagi, co do zmian w opowiadaniu. Wyobrażajcie sobie wszystko jak chcecie, nie mam prawa dyktować wam, jak macie widzieć Elsę, czy Annę. Także ich wygląd pozostawiam bez zmian. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału nie znienawidzicie mnie i nie zniechęcicie się do opowiadania. Chciałam dedykować ten rozdział paru moim czytelnikom, lecz jest on na to za słaby. Poczekam na coś lepszego. Teraz już bez zbędnego przedłużania, zapraszam do czytania ;) Rozdział III Tego dnia słońce w Arendelle wstało bardzo wcześnie. Ludzie od świtu spacerowali po ulicach miasta przygotowując się do zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami koronacji. Mieszkańcy odzyskali dawną radość życia, mając nadzieję, że młoda królowa podobnie, jak jej rodzice będzie troszczyła się o swoich poddanych. Wszyscy eleganccy i uśmiechnięci krzątali się wokół zamku, mając nadzieję, że choć przez chwilę dostrzegą przyszłą władczynię. Miasto z kolei przyozdobiło się królewskimi flagami z wizerunkiem następczyni tronu, uroczystymi herbami, a wśród rozgardiaszu dało usłyszeć się tą sama skoczną muzykę, która wygrywano tu przed śmiercią królewskiej pary. Anna w tym czasie spała jeszcze smacznie w swym łożu. Właśnie przekręciła się na drugi bok, gdy w komnacie rozległo się głośne pukanie. Księżniczka nieprzytomnie otworzyła oczy i zamrugała powiekami. - Już wstałam!- krzyknęła i na powrót zamknęła oczy. Pukanie ponowiło się, lecz dziewczyna już nie reagowała. Podrapała się jedynie po policzku i przykryła dokładniej kołdrą. Mocne stukanie znów przerwało ciszę. - Nie strzelać!- mruknęła Anna, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Księżniczko, trzeba się szykować.- poinformowała służka. - Wiem. Wiem.- wymamrotała.- Przecież mówię, że już wstałam. - Za dwie godziny rozpocznie się koronacja. Proszę się śpieszyć.- uprzedziła kobieta i oddaliła się. Anna otworzyła oczy i podrapała się po głowie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Było już jasno, a ptaszki za oknem wesoło ćwierkały. Dziewczyna nagle oprzytomniała, a w jej głowie rozbrzmiało słowo „koronacja”. Natychmiast wygramoliła się spod kołdry i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Tanecznym krokiem zbliżyła się do lustra i poprawiła swoje włosy. Na jej twarzy zagościł ogromny uśmiech, a ona sama zaśmiała się głośno i obróciła się dookoła własnej osi, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten dzień już nadszedł. Rozweselona podeszła do stojaka, na którym znajdowała się jej balowa suknia. Anna wyglądała w niej wprost bajecznie. Suknia z krótkimi rękawkami, odkrywającymi jej ramiona, sprawiała, że księżniczka wyglądała dziewczęco i świeżo. Czarna góra ze złotymi wstawkami idealnie dopasowana do jej ciała, uwydatniała same jej zalety, a rozkloszowany dół w norweskie wzory falował z każdym jej ruchem. Ze swych włosów uplotła kilka warkoczy, które później utworzyły wysoki kok z tyłu głowy, przeplatany kolorowymi wstążkami. Była bardzo podekscytowana zbliżającą się koronacją i przyjęciem, na którym miały zgromadzić się same najważniejsze osobistości. Nie mogła doczekać się zawarcia nowych znajomości, uroczystych tańców oraz wyśmienitych ciast oraz czekolad, których musiała spróbować. Niespodziewanie usłyszała przeraźliwy hałas, który zagłuszył jej myśli. Podbiegła pośpiesznie do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Jej oczom ukazały się białe masztu zmierzające do portu. - Już są!- pisnęła z entuzjazmem. Szybko wybiegła z pokoju, kierując się ku sypialni swojej ciotki. Energicznie zapukała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, weszła do środka. - Witaj ciociu!- przywitała się radośnie, przytulając czarnowłosą kobietę. Ethel skrzywiła się lekko i na powrót zaczęła przeglądać się w swym lustrze. Miała na sobie dopasowaną fioletową suknię z szerokimi rękawami przepasaną cienkim pasem z dwoma długimi frędzlami. Jej duży dekolt zdobił gruby złoty łańcuch. Miała na sobie pełny makijaż utrzymany w ciemnych kolorach, a jej długie paznokcie pomalowane były na czarno. - Anno, czy rodzice nie nauczyli cię dobrych manier.- powiedziała oschle, spoglądając na swoją siostrzenicę. Księżniczka zdziwiona odwróciła się do swojej ciotki. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji księżnej. Kobieta zawsze była dla niej wyrozumiała i kochająca, dlatego nie rozumiała jej nerwowego zachowania. - Och! Nie przejmuj się skarbie.- odezwała się już łagodniej.- Droczę się tylko.- dodała z delikatnym uśmiechem, dotykając policzka dziewczyny. - Coś się stało ciociu?- zapytała zaniepokojona księżniczka. - Nie. Nie. Jestem tylko podenerwowana.- westchnęła Ethel. - Nie masz czym. Elsa sobie wspaniale poradzi.- stwierdziła Anna, wyglądając przez okno. - Aż tak dobrze ją znasz?- zdziwiła się księżna. Anna znów posmutniała, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się swojej ciotce, która dzisiaj zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie. - A ty Aniu? Dlaczego wpadłaś tu tak nagle?- zmieniła temat kobieta. - Tak się cieszę ciociu! Dzisiaj koronacja! Przyjęcie! Ach!- westchnęła rozweselona Anna, podrygując zamyślona w miejscu.- Do tego…- zaczęła konspiracyjnie, zbliżając się do ciotki.- Chcesz, żebym zdradziła ci tajemnicę? - Och! Anno, wiesz, że nie lubię zgadywanek.- przerwała Ethel. - Będę miała gościa!- pisnęła księżniczka, łapiąc kobietę za ręce i wirując z nią po całym pokoju. - Dziecko uspokój się!- rozkazała, odpychając Annę.- W głowie mi się zakręci.- stwierdziła przejęta, poprawiając swoją fryzurę, gdy nagle zdała sobie sprawę z słów swojej siostrzenicy. Spojrzała na nią zaintrygowana i uśmiechnęła się ospale.- A co to za gość?- zapytała zainteresowana. - Taki super gość!- odparła zachwycona dziewczyna.- Poznałam go kilka lat temu, kiedy z rodzicami wyjechaliśmy do Nasturii.- wyznała. - No co ty nie powiesz? - No właśnie mówię! Ma na imię Hans, jest księciem i jest bardzo przystojny!- kontynuowała księżniczka z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - W takim razie koniecznie muszę go poznać. Przedstawisz mi go, prawda Aniu?- wymruczała księżna. - Oczywiście.- zaśmiała się Anna.- Myślisz, że mnie pozna?- zapytała nieśmiało. - Na pewnie słonko. Myślisz, że mógłby zapomnieć o tak popapranej księżniczce? Na słowa kobiety uśmiech z twarzy Anny znikł, a cały entuzjazm wyparował. Ethel widząc zachowanie swojej siostrzenicy znów przybrała łagodny wyraz twarzy i pogłaskała dziewczynę po włosach. - Droczę się tylko, kochanie.- powtórzyła. Elsa w przeciwieństwie do swojej młodszej siostry od samego rana była na nogach. Hrabia Venable, który zajmował się przygotowaniem koronacji, cały czas zawracał głowę przyszłej królowej informacjami, które kobieta doskonale znała. Spacerowała znudzona, oglądając przystrojoną już salę balową, a niski mężczyzna podążał za nią krok w krok, udzielając kolejnych wskazówek. - Uroczysta koronacja odbędzie się równo o piętnastej.- powtórzył po raz piąty tego dnia.- Następnie goście przejdą tutaj, a bal zaczniemy od uroczystego tańca, po czym królowa… - Hrabio…- przerwała podenerwowana Elsa.- Wiem to, więc czy może mnie pan zostawić na chwilę samą. Muszę się przygotować.- powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwów. Mężczyzna zbity z tropu, nerwowo przełknął ślinę, po czym ukłonił się nisko i opuścił salę. Trzeba było przyznać, że Elsa posiadała wszystko, czego królowa potrzebowała. Była wprost stworzona do tej funkcji. Posiadała urodę i wdzięk, dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł jej odmówić, do tego władczy ton oraz pewność siebie, zagwarantowały jej sukces w rządzeniu państwem. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie jeden mały drobiazg, który wciąż zaprzątał głowę księżniczki. Elsa westchnęła smutno i spojrzała na swoje dłonie, ukryte pod rękawiczkami. To był ważny dzień zarówno dla niej, jak i dla całego Arendelle, dlatego nie mogła zawieść. Musiała być silna i opanowana, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Po upewnieniu się, że wszystko jest już gotowe, Elsa wyszła z Sali balowej, kierując się ku schodom, gdy do jej uszu dotarły różne wesołe hałasy z zewnątrz. Przystanęła na chwilkę, spoglądając w stronę otwartych wrót do pałacu. Zbliżyła się kilka kroków i wyszła na zewnątrz. Pogoda dzisiaj dopisała. Niebo było czyste niczym łza, a ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzały twarz księżniczki, na której pojawił się uśmiech. Tak dawno nie wychodziła z zamku. Krajobraz, który znała doskonale z okna swojej komnaty wydawał się inny. Ten był bardziej weselszy i kolorowy. Z ust Elsy wydobyło się lekkie westchnięcie. Nabrała świeżego powietrza do płuc i przymknęła powieki, a ciepły podmuch wiatru owiał jej bladą skórę. Lecz nagle uśmiech, który do tej pory gościł na jej ustach znikł, a ona sama przybrała poważną minę, składając ręce. Nie powinna zachowywać się tak nieodpowiedzialnie i lekkomyślnie. Przez tyle lat ukrywała się, by nikogo nie skrzywdzić. Nie mogła teraz tego wszystkiego zaprzepaścić. Musiała być opanowana. - Powinnam wracać.- szepnęła, jakby próbowała przekonać samą siebie, gdy dotarł do niej szum fal. Jakby zahipnotyzowana ruszyła w jego stronę, starając się, by nikt jej nie widział. Wyszła zza murów zamku (to samo wyjście, którym Elsa uciekła w filmie), a jej oczom ukazały się piękne błękitne wody rozciągające się, aż po horyzont. Ruszyła brzegiem morza, podziwiając krajobraz. Wiedziała, że źle postępuje. Że nie powinna zachowywać się tak nierozsądnie, lecz to było silniejsze od niej. Przez całe swe życie tęskniła za wolnością, a ta chwila była być może jej jedyną okazją do jej posmakowania. Nie potrafiła oprzeć się pokusie, która wypełniła całe jej serce. Elsa z każdym krokiem oddalała się od zamku. Była coraz bliżej miasta, lecz nie martwiła się tym. Była spokojna, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Uspakajał ją szum fal, śpiew ptaków oraz letni wietrzyk, który przyjemnie rozwiewał jej włosy. Jej uwagę przykuła muzyka dochodząca z miasta. Skierowała się w stronę dźwięku, powili zbliżając się do schodów prowadzących do jednej z ulic Arendelle. Nieśmiało pokonała kilkanaście stopni i skręciła w wąską uliczkę, która zaprowadziła ją w samo serce królestwa. Oparła się o ścianę jednego z budynków i ukryta w cieniu, z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się tańczącym ludziom. Jej oczy rozbłysły, a twarz rozpromieniła się. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziała tyle radości, szczęścia i miłości, ile otaczało to miejsce. Było to zupełnie nowe dla niej doświadczenie, które chciała przeżywać już wiecznie, lecz wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Nie była świadoma, że ktoś bacznie ją obserwuje. Wysoki i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, ubrany w białą koszulę i niebieską kamizelkę, zbliżał się do niej powolnym krokiem. Kilka metrów za nią, zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się jej w ciszy, lecz w końcu postanowił się odezwać. - Niewiarygodne, jak ludzie potrafią być głupi.- powiedział nagle z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Elsa drgnęła i z przerażenia cała zesztywniała, a jej oczy stały się jeszcze większe. Nie spodziewała się, że ktoś może ją tu dostrzec. Przegryzła wargę i zacisnęła pięści, zastygając w bezruchu, kiedy nieznajomy kontynuował swą wypowiedź. - Świętują koronację, jakby to coś miało zmienić w ich życiu.- prychnął.- Król potrafił omotać ich sobie wokół palca. Naprawdę podziwiam go, za taką zdolność do manipulacji. Przypuszczam, że to bardzo przydatne.- stwierdził. Elsa nie wytrzymała, z trudem opanowała swoją złość. Przymknęła powieki i zaczęła spokojnie oddychać, by uspokoić emocje. - Królowej również nie można odmówić daru manipulacji. Swą urodą potrafiła przekonać do wszystkiego, nawet największej głupoty, a ci ludzie sądzili, że są szczęśliwi. Co za głupcy.- zaśmiał się.- Nie dziwię się, że ktoś w końcu nie wytrzymał i ich zabił.- wypalił. Elsa nie wytrzymała. Poczuła, jak powierzchnia pod nią zaczyna zamarzać. Zdenerwowana i roztrzęsiona odwróciła się w stronę nieznajomego. Chłopak zaniemówił widząc twarz dziewczyny, kiedy ona rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Jak śmiesz tak mówić!- wrzasnęła wściekła.- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, jacy byli naprawdę? Kim w ogóle jesteś by ich osądzać? Mężczyzna widząc zdenerwowanie na twarzy dziewczyny szybko spoważniał i odchrząknął. Na początku nie wiedział co powiedzieć, co zdarzało mu się bardzo rzadko. Lecz po chwili znów przybrał swój ironiczny wyraz twarzy. - Daj na luz, blondie. Chyba mam prawo wyrazić swoje zdanie. To wolny kraj w końcu.- stwierdził. Elsa westchnęła oburzona. Nie mogła dużej znieść takiego zachowania mężczyzny. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zwracał się do niej w tak prymitywny sposób. - Co jest śliczna. Jestem Flynn Rider.- przedstawił się z zawadiackim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Chyba nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz.- syknęła. - No co jest mała? Na żartach się nie znasz? - Och! Nic już nie mów!- rozkazała, ruszając w stronę zamku, gdy nagle potknęła się o swoją ciężką suknię i już wylądowałaby na ziemi, gdyby nie szybka reakcja mężczyzny. - Nie dotykaj mnie!- pisnęła, odpychając od siebie mężczyznę. - Boże! Jaka ty jesteś znerwicowana.- rzucił, poprawiając swe ciemnobrązowe włosy. Elsa nic nie odpowiedziała. Z urażoną miną odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując się do zamku. - Hej! Pomogłem ci. Mogłabyś okazać choć ciut wdzięczności.- Flynn nie dawał za wygraną. Ruszył za dziewczyną, nie dając jej spokoju. - Nie idź za mną.- szepnęła księżniczka, oplatając swoją talię ramionami. Miała już dość obecności nieznajomego. - Chciałem ci pomóc.- odparł, broniąc swojego zdania. - Nie potrzebuje twojej pomocy. Dam sobie radę sama.- powiedziała Elsa, przyśpieszając kroku.- Nie waż się do mnie zbliżać! - Matka nie nauczyła cię dobrych manier?- rzucił pewnym tonem. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju!- warknęła Elsa, obdarzając chłopaka wściekłym spojrzeniem. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie rękawiczki, wszystko teraz pokryłoby się lodem. Przeraziła się, widząc, jak łatwo może stracić nad sobą kontrolę. Nie mogła dłużej zostać w tym miejscu. Teraz nawet nie rozumiała po co tu przyszła. Chciała, jak najszybciej zniknąć z tego miejsca, by już nigdy nie oglądać chłopaka. Szybko odwróciła się i przestraszona pobiegła w stronę, z której przybyła. Flynn zdezorientowany całą sytuacją, odprowadził nieznajoma wzrokiem, wciąż nie rozumiejąc co zrobił nie tak. * Teraz już wiecie, jaką bajkę postanowiłam połączyć z Frozen ;) Tylko pojawił się miały problem. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak wkręcić Flynna w akcję, dlatego zrobiłam to w tak głupi i bezsensowny sposób. Jeśli macie, jakieś sugestie, co do pojawienia się tej postaci w opowiadaniu to proszę pisać w komentarzach. Nie jestem zadowolona z tego rozdziału, więc zmienię go z największą przyjemnością ;) Jeszcze jedno... Czy wszystko w porządku ze czcionką? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach